


Love in times of quarantine

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrea Rojas doesn't know Kara Davers is Supergirl, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, They're cute girlfriends, Tumblr Prompt, corona virus au, lmao i can't believe i'm using these tags, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: prompt: "Imagine Superrojas under quarantine. Andrea's losing her mind and Kara just wants her girlfriend to be safe."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Love in times of quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> To the awesome anon who gave me this prompt over at Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

_ [21:47] Andrea: Kara? _

_ [21:48] Andrea: Kara are u there? _

_ [21:49] Andrea: Kara?? _

_ [21:49] Andrea: Did u wash ur hands? _

_ [21:51] Andrea: Why are u not answering me?? _

_ [21:52] Andrea: Oh my god are u in the hospital? _

_ [21:52] Andrea: Did u get the virus? _

_ [21:54] Andrea: Kara? _

_ [21:55] Andrea: KARA???? _

_ [21:55] Kara: ANDREA!!!!! I WAS IN THE SHOWER !!!!!! _

_ [21:56] Andrea: WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE YOUR PHONE WITH YOU?! _

_ [21:56] Kara: I WAS IN THE SHOWER???????? _

_ [21:56] Andrea: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME????? _

_ [21:56] Kara: I DON’T KNOW YOU STARTED IT!!!! _

10 minutes after that lovely interaction, Kara was at the front door of Andrea’s apartment.

“What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be social distancing!” Andrea said in a hurry as she closed the door behind Kara.

“And you’re supposed to stay calm and  _ not panic!” _

Andrea pushed Kara by her back and guided her to the bathroom.

“Andrea…  _ what  _ are you doing?”

“You need to wash your hands.”

“Andrea, I don’t have the virus--”

“Kara,  _ now!”  _ Andrea stopped Kara in front of the sink and waited with crossed arms by her side.

Kara was about to say something but Andrea’s actual serious face made her swallow her comment. She just rolled her eyes and washed her hands.

“20 seconds.”

_ “I know!” _ Kara huffed as she thoroughly washed her hands.

Andrea stepped aside so Kara could dry her hands in the towel and finally the woman relaxed.

“You didn’t have to come here.” Andrea whispered as she pulled Kara to the living room and then pressed their bodies together in a hug. “You just put yourself in danger, Kara.” She let her hands go to Kara’s neck, her nails gently scraping her skin.

“Well, you were _ freaking out, _ so I had to come see you.” Kara whispered back as she let herself melt in Andrea’s hug and moved her hands to Andrea’s hips. “I would go through any danger to save you.”

“Wow… that was  _ so cheesy.” _

Andrea gave her that warm laugh that Kara loved and leaned in to close the gap between them. Andrea kissed her with softness but with passion, and Kara wondered how she had even spent four days without the woman.

Kara smiled through the kiss and tried to pull Andrea as close to her as possible.

“It’s your fault. You make me get all cheesy like that.”

“Of course.” Andrea answered with a smirk and pressed another gentle kiss to Kara’s lips

After they broke apart, Kara walked them over to the couch and pulled Andrea to sit by her side.

“How are things going around here?”

“The truth?” Andrea asked and Kara just nodded and laced their fingers together. “It sucks. I’m lonely and bored and constantly paranoid and I can’t even focus enough to work”

“Gosh, you’re such a workaholic.”

“I have nothing else to do!”

“Well, you can rest your lonely heart and stop thinking about work because I’m here to keep you company now.”

“Kara, we’re staying in quarantine for three months. Unless you’re planning to stay the whole time with me I’m gonna have to do some work eventually.”

Kara tilted her head in confusion. “I thought that was clear by now.”

Andrea stopped and quirked a brow at that. Kara wasn’t saying what she thought she was saying, right?

“You’re… _ staying?” _

“I mean, I think you were so worried about me bringing the coronavirus into your house that you didn’t even see my bags.”

Andrea quickly looked at the front door and saw two handbags on the floor. Then she turned back around to Kara in shock.

“You’re staying?!”

“Well,  _ yeah…  _ You clearly can’t survive without me.”

“That’s an overstatement.”

“That’s an  _ understatement.  _ You didn’t last  _ four days _ of quarantine without me, Miss Andrea Rojas. _ ” _

Andrea rolled her eyes and launched herself on top of Kara, sitting on her lap and straddling her legs.

“And you couldn’t wait to find an excuse to come and see me, right, Miss Kara Danvers?” Andrea whispered with that smile before she leaned closer and started kissing Kara’s neck. “I see right through you, Kara.” Andrea kissed her again, and Kara melted under her. “You got here so fast I thought Supergirl had brought you.”

Kara froze at that but relaxed once she saw Andrea looking at her with a smirk.  _ “Ha ha.” _

Andrea laughed at Kara’s annoyed expression and kissed her again while she let the blonde hold her in her arms.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I know.” Kara whispered softly as her fingertips danced around Andrea’s back.

“Thank you, Kara.” Andrea’s soft tone was like a punch to Kara’s heart.

“No, no, no. Don’t kill me with those puppy eyes.” Kara mumbled as she started pressing the most gentle and soft kisses on Andrea’s cheeks. “I’m so glad I’m here to spend three months annoying you and distracting myself.”

Andrea hummed in response and cupped Kara’s face in her hands as she pulled her in for another kiss. Over the craziness of the past few months, the best thing that had happened to Andrea after she moved to National City was meeting Kara Danvers.

“But we’re still gonna have to work from home, baby.” Andrea whispered with a smirk and Kara groaned.

“Why do you have to be so mean?!”

Andrea laughed again, that warm laugh Kara loved so much, before she kissed Kara. “You need to keep writing and I still need to take care of two companies. CatCO and Obsidian haven’t stopped.”

“Okay, but I’m not letting you overwhelm yourself with work. I’m keeping that immune system of yours ready for anything.”

“What a lifesaver.” Andrea replied sarcastically and Kara just stared at her with annoyance. Andrea giggled and bit her lip at the sight. “Who needs Supergirl when you’ve got Kara Danvers to take care of you?”

Kara did slightly blush before she pulled Andrea closer to her. “You’re damn right.”

Andrea Rojas was freaking out during quarantine, but it wouldn’t be so bad with Kara Danvers by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could write so many fun one-shots in this scenario. Should I write more Quarantine!SuperRojas?
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated!
> 
> ps.: If you guys wanna send me prompts, you can find me over on Tumblr @ laurieblakesbluedildo


End file.
